


Странные поступки во имя искусства

by CaptainSof



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSof/pseuds/CaptainSof
Summary: «Какую часть меня тебе нравится рисовать больше всего?»





	Странные поступки во имя искусства

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ufologies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufologies/gifts).
  * A translation of [doing strange things in the name of art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363887) by [ufologies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufologies/pseuds/ufologies). 



> Переведено с разрешения автора.  
> Вы можете прочитать этот фанфик на КФ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6422295  
> Если Вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, не забудьте пройти по ссылке на оригинал и поставить автору оценку!

***

«У нас есть _искусство_ , дабы мы не погибли от истины».  
(Фридрих Ницше).

— Что ты рисуешь?

Они лежат на постели Исака последние несколько часов. Исак — спиной к стене, Эвен — на животе, рисуя в своём альбоме что-то, что Исак не может разобрать. Сам же он пытается расправиться со своим домашним заданием, но только пытается, потому что не то чтобы он реально мог преуспеть в этом, находясь в одной комнате с Эвеном, который куда интереснее, чем все эти задачки по химии, которые ему предстоит решить. 

Когда Эвен не отвечает, он подаётся вперёд, пытаясь хоть краешком глаза рассмотреть набросок, над которым сейчас работает Эвен, но тот с усмешкой на губах успевает закрыть его рукой прежде, чем Исаку удаётся хоть что-нибудь разглядеть. 

— Тебя, — коротко отвечает Эвен.

Исак закатывает глаза. Кровь от смущения приливает к его лицу, и он краснеет. Он ничего не может сделать с улыбкой в своём голосе, когда говорит:

— Занимался бы ты своей домашкой.

— Я и занимаюсь, — как бы защищаясь, говорит Эвен. — Я же пообещал тебе, что заполню весь этот альбом рисунками с тобой, разве не помнишь? 

На что Исак снова закатывает глаза, понимая, что лучше не отвлекать Эвена, пока он рисует. 

Одной из первых вещей, что Исак узнал об Эвене, была его заинтересованность в искусстве, простирающаяся от комиксов, которые он рисовал для него (и до сих пор рисует), до различных набросков, которыми он покрывал свои шкафчики на кухне. Но это Исак открыл для себя позднее, после того, как обнаружил множество альбомов в его комнате, которые и поведали ему о том, как сильно Эвен любит рисовать. И как хорошо он это делает.

Исак давно заметил, что на своих рисунках Эвен изображает преимущественно людей, а основное внимание уделяет мельчайшим деталям их внешности. Как-то раз он попросил его рассказать об этом подробнее, и Эвен сказал ему, что все люди по-своему красивы, и ему очень нравится показывать эту красоту в своих рисунках. 

Он также заметил, что большинство альбомов Эвена было уже от и до, вдоль и поперёк изрисовано, поэтому однажды купил для него ещё один — тот самый, который напомнил ему об Эвене сразу же, как он заприметил его в магазине. Эвен был так рад и воодушевлён этим жестом внимания, что пообещал Исаку заполнить этот альбом рисунками с его изображением — и он во что бы то ни стало собирался сдержать данное обещание. Сначала, конечно, одна только мысль об Эвене, рисующим его, заставляла Исака слегка краснеть и смущаться, но, как он рассудил, улыбающееся лицо Эвена для него было намного важнее.

— Знаешь, я ведь рисовал тебя всё время, — голос Эвена вырывает Исака из задумчивости. — Ты просто никогда не замечал этого. 

Признавая, что после такого откровения он точно не сможет возвратиться к домашнему заданию и что-нибудь сделать, Исак откладывает учебник в сторону и устраивается на кровати параллельно Эвену.

— Вообще-то замечал. Я просто ничего не говорил. 

Исак, как человек весьма наблюдательный, знает, что Эвен, хоть ему и очень нравится заниматься рисованием, как хобби, иногда бывает рисует, просто потому что в этом выражается его защитный механизм. Когда Эвен проводит свои бессонные ночи у Исака, когда его разум просто не позволяет ему уснуть, Исак часто просыпается посреди ночи от звука карандаша, двигающегося по бумаге. В такие ночи он просто прижимается ближе к Эвену, потому что это всё, что он может сделать.

Эвен немного изменяет положение своего тела, так что теперь он лежит прямо напротив Исака. Он наклоняется вперёд и целует его. Исак закрывает глаза, и, целуя его в ответ, одной из рук, застывшей у затылка Эвена, прижимает его к себе, а другой — пытается добраться до альбома, оставленного Эвеном без присмотра где-то на кровати позади него. Он отрывается от губ Эвена и откатывается от него с победной усмешкой и альбомом в руке. 

Эвен, смеясь, тщетно пытается выхватить его, но Исак держит альбом далеко за пределами его досягаемости.

— Он же ещё не закончен! 

— Да ладно тебе, просто позволь мне посмотреть! 

Эвен драматично вздыхает, пока Исак смотрит на незаконченный рисунок с самим собой. Его лицо снова краснеет, когда он видит, что это поразительно детальное изображение его профиля крупным планом. Он понимает, что Эвен как раз работал над прорисовкой волос, когда Исак отвлёк его. На своём рисунке Эвен точно изобразил каждую его родинку, каждый завиток волос — словом, каждую деталь его внешности, которую он в себе даже не замечал. 

Улыбаясь от переполняющего его тепла, он возвращает альбом обратно Эвену. 

— Какую часть меня тебе нравится рисовать больше всего? — интересуется Исак, опуская подбородок Эвену на грудь. 

Эвен, нахмурившись, смотрит в потолок, так, словно он глубоко задумался над заданным вопросом, после чего снова переводит свой взгляд на Исака и, не отрываясь, смотрит на него ещё несколько мгновений. Потом он порывисто подаётся вперёд и целует его нос, и это внезапное движение заставляет Исака немного вздрогнуть.

— Мой нос? Серьёзно?

Исак корчит смешную рожицу, и Эвен смеётся.

— Мне что, не может нравится твой нос?

— Нет, почему, я этого не говорил. Я просто думал, что это будет что-то _поинтереснее_ , — отвечает Исак, пожимая плечами и падая обратно на спину, убирая руку за голову. 

— В тебе интересно _всё_.

— Да неужели? — Исак приподнимает бровь. 

И Эвен кивает, нависая над ним с усмешкой на губах.

— Хочешь, я покажу тебе, — он оставляет поцелуй на его ключице. — Что ещё я нахожу в тебе интересным?

И тогда Исак тоже улыбается. 

Он приподнимается навстречу Эвену, так что теперь их губы встречаются в очередном поцелуе, но более страстном и продолжительном, чем все те, что они подарили друг другу в этот день.

— Хочу. 

***


End file.
